


Car Ride

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, School Reunion, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange text from Chloe sends Lucifer on a wild ride in the front seat of his car. </p>
<p>Sex in a car is not the most romantic way to start a relationship but whatever works. That's his motto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> My God, this just did not want to be written. 
> 
> It took me three drafts and leaving it alone for two days before I finally finished it. 
> 
> And yeah, Lucifer is getting really good! Damn you Detective Dan! Damn you to... well. Does it defeat the purpose of damning someone to Hell when the Devil is already on earth and looking to sex up your ex-wife?

Lucifer had to read the text twice to finally understand what it was about.

_"Stuck in supply closet. Concentrix Nightclub on Richmond Boulevard. Need assistance ASAP! Come alone."_

It seemed that his partner had gotten herself into a bit of a mess without him. It served her right for not telling him where she was going tonight, he thought huffily. But no time to lose. He slung his suit jacket over his shoulder, waved to Maze across the room and headed out into the warm evening air.

It couldn't have been more than eight o'clock when he pulled up outside the older club, expecting to see it deserted and closed as usual on a week night. He'd even brought a bobby pin or two encase he had to do a little breaking and entering.

What he certainly didn't expect to see was the building practically bouncing with music, party goers spilling out from the entrance already and onto the vast green lawn.

Unlike Lux, Concentrix was famous for letting anyone through the doors and charging fifteen dollars a drink to make up for the lack of image.

Lucifer found it very distasteful. 

Plus the floors were always sticky with some mysterious substance.

His deepening confusion continued all the way inside as he avoided being brushed against by poorly dressed thirty-somethings. He wrinkled his nose as he made it to the main room.

The inside definitely wasn't much better than the outside. 

The DJ was blaring a string of older songs and the dance floor was filled with all manner of people. Not one of whom he would let set foot in his club, he mused as he worked his way through them. He avoided several tipsy looking women who eyed him up like he was a meal.

For once, his head wasn't turned by an easy target.

Why bother with them when a gorgeous woman was waiting for him in a closet somewhere? Besides, he glanced back at them over his shoulder. None of them could hold a candle to her. 

Sure, Chloe was hardly about to give it up to him. But the fun was in the flirting, after all.

Another text from her sent him in the direction of the kitchens and he ended up outside the only supply closet he could find. He eyed the red door, unsure if it was the right one. He certainly hoped so. He couldn't have Chloe waiting for him all night.

He knocked loudly.

"Chloe?"

He was startled when the door swung open immediately, his hand still hovering in mid-air. 

Chloe Decker- clad in a sun dress- reached out and grabbed a fistful of his white shirt and yanked him inside with her with no explanation or decorum whatsoever.

"Bloody hell!" he yelped, barely saving himself from falling flat on his face by instead crashing into the opposite wall. 

She shut the door with a click, turning to face him. "What took you so long?" she asked, hands on her hips and very clearly in a bad mood. He snorted, straightening his clothes from where she'd rumpled them.

Perfect, he smiled inwardly. 

His favourite kind of Detective. A pissed off one.

"You know, there are plenty of supply cupboards at Lux. If you wanted to have sex in one you needn't have bothered going through so much trouble," he leered and her expression turned deadly.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his tie, yanking him down to her level and for one glorious moment, Lucifer thought she really had text him for sex. In a closet, with strangers outside no less. 

Kinky.

But luck was not with him tonight it seemed.

"Look, I've just spent half an hour avoiding these people in this closet and I don't need any more crap Lucifer. Okay?" she stressed, practically nose to nose with him. She would have been scary had he not found her so adorable. 

Resisting the urge to kiss her- which he doubted would go down well- he relented instead.

Hands raised in mock surrender, he gave her a charming smile. "Sorry, sorry. I'll behave. Now, care to explain exactly what the hell is going on?" 

She pulled her plump bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it and released his tie. He kept his eyes away from her mouth because she had a habit of biting her lip. Which in turn turned into a habit for him. Of trying to stop the blood flow to his cock. 

He fixated on straightening his tie as a distraction while she figured out how best to explain the situation.

"This is my school reunion."

His eyebrow quirked.

"You mean you actually went to school with those monstrously dressed reprobates outside?" She nodded and his expression turned impressed. "I'm amazed you came out so well adjusted then. Bravo."

From what he'd seen outside, she was definitely the pick of the group. No doubt about it. At least she had a good taste in outfits.

"Not all of them are terrible..." she offered a shrug and a smile.

"One of them was wearing a beer hat," he dead-panned and her smile vanished.

"Yeah okay, that's pretty bad."

Speaking of clothing choices... He finally noticed what she was wearing at last and his eyes roved along her body with barely concealed appreciation. A white sun dress that only just came past mid-thigh and that contrasted perfectly with the golden tan on her long legs. It dipped across her chest, revealing the barest hint of cleavage. 

His mouth suddenly went dry.

It was her voice that snapped him out of his trance. "Hey. _Hey_!" she snapped her fingers in front of his face and he finally closed his mouth, pulling his eyes away from the tempting expanse of skin on show.

"Hmm?"

"My face is up here, Lucifer."

"I wasn't looking for your face," he retorted, not in the least bit embarrassed at being caught ogling her. He wet his lips, head tipping to one side. "Bloody hell, you could make a preacher turn to sin in that dress," his voice was low, full of poorly concealed lust and she shifted, swallowing hard.

It was difficult to concentrate when he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her.

And could she not think about that right now?

"Lucifer, seriously focus... I actually did call you here for a reason."

"What was that then?" he managed to focus at last, meeting her eyes. 

"I need you to be my date. Of sorts." When his face lit up like a kid at Christmas, she groaned loudly. "Just, don't look too much into this okay?" But it was too late for reasoning. Lucifer was too excited by the prospect of them being on an actual date.

"What a superbly brilliant idea. What better way to rub your success in their faces? After all I'm-" he gestured at himself with both hands. "Well look at me," he finished with a sinful smile. "You'll be the envy of everyone in the place."

Jesus, he was so big headed. So full of himself. How was it that she still managed to find him sexy when he talked like that?

"Not that you aren't already," he added. "I mean, you're clearly the most beautiful woman out there."

Ah yes, because then he would come out with things like that and her hormones just screamed at her to jump him.

It didn't usually matter where they were at the time. The second he gave her a look or said something sweet, her libido went from ' _Catholic Nun_ ' to ' _Actual Ho_ ' in the time it took her to blush. 

It made her head spin. 

Fighting to keep the red from her face, she sighed. 

"Thanks for the compliment. Just- try and be on your best behaviour okay?" It wouldn't help if he went out there flirted with everything that wasn't nailed down like he usually did. It probably wouldn't give off the vibe she wanted. 

He gave her a mock salute.

"Consider me a very good Devil for the night," he beamed at her. "Although I'm confused as to why you need a date in the first place. And I'm still wondering why we're in a closet," he motioned to their surroundings of cleaning products and dusty boxes. 

It was true. Neither of these pressing issues had been addressed yet and thanks to his burning desire to know everything, he was getting restless. Chloe leaned against the wall, arms crossed and his traitorous eyes immediately zeroed back in on her breasts.

She cleared her throat after a moment and he righted himself. 

"Sorry again," he said, sheepish smile in place. "That dress might not have been the best option if you didn't want my undivided attention on all of your assets."

"Yeah well, I thought it might make me feel a little more confident."

"You?" he snorted. "Miss I-stare-down-the-barrel-of-a-gun-everyday Decker? The bad ass Police Detective with an immunity to the Devil's charms, needs a confidence boost? Consider me puzzled, love."

He really was. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. 

"My old bully is here tonight."

His eyebrows shot up, face an absolute picture of surprise. If she'd had her camera and the situation had been a little different then she would have captured the moment and had it framed. Lucifer gaped for a few seconds before catching himself. He leaned forward, finger pointed at her.

"You had a bully? You."

His voice was incredulous but her silent nod and the subdued expression on her face told her everything he needed to know.

"Look, it's not a big deal any more okay? We're all adults now..." she trailed off. "At least it wasn't a big deal until she found me and started telling me all about her perfect life," Chloe frowned, a little bitter that her childhood tormentor was now living such a lush life. "She's got a husband who happens to be a rich, successful lawyer. Two kids who are the top of every class they've ever been in. She herself runs a fashion magazine."

Lucifer listened to her rant with a fond smile on his face. Her annoyed face really was one of his favourite things about her.

"I, on the other hand, have a failed marriage, a house that's not actually mine, a job that ruins people's mental health and a-," she gestured to him, unable to find the words to even describe a man who thought himself a fallen angel. "You."

Her shoulders slumped as her frustration train ran out of steam.

"So not all bad then, hmm?" he gave her a smile and after a moment, she seemed to realize she'd just unleashed all of the anger that had been pent up all night. She laughed breathlessly, shaking her head. 

"I guess not," she agreed, looking up at him.

"When I said I wasn't here with anyone, she gave me this look that just screamed 'of course you aren't' and it made me so angry that I sort of made up a boyfriend," she admitted, refusing to meet his eye.

"That boyfriend didn't happen to be a good-looking, wealthy nightclub owner, now did he?"

"He might have been," she answered coyly. 

A beat. "Want to be my date?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Detective." Offering her his arm, Lucifer opened the closet door and led her out into the fray.

-

"Look at her face!"

Lucifer squinted across the room at the jealous shrew who was currently muttering with a few other woman and casting looks in their direction. 

He grinned.

Three hours and several expensive drinks later, Chloe was practically glowing under his attention. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, was about ready to throw her over his shoulder and carry her off to the nearest flat surface. Which would probably be the stage. He briefly wondered if she would ever be into a little bit of exhibitionism but he quickly discarded the thought.

He was an inherently selfish creature. He wanted her all to himself.

Glancing down at where she was leaning against him, he swallowed hard. 

That sodding dress was going to be his undoing. It was floaty and clung to her every curve, the skirt spinning out when they danced and the spaghetti straps falling off her shoulders every now and again.

It was enough to drive a man to madness.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

She grabbed his arm, bouncing on the spot with excitement and practically vibrating. Perhaps he shouldn't have given her the vodka and Red Bull. The sugar high was clearly rushing through her veins right now. Still, in spite of his night long predicament, he couldn't help but grin at her. It was refreshing seeing her in a social situation instead of a working one.

She was quite fun when she let her hair down.

"Come on! Let's go dance again," she shouted breathlessly over the music, tugging at him.

Bollocks. 

As much as he was burning to dance with her, he didn't think he could cope having her body melded into his when she pulled him close again. Her breasts pressing into his chest, her breath hot on his neck...

Even he had his limits of torture. 

He shook his head, smile strained and not meeting his eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice. But she did. 

Frowning, she leaned closer to him so they could speak properly. This only served to further his tension as her face came close to his, the smell of her shampoo wafting over him and making a beeline straight to his groin. 

How many erections could one person force away in a night? He was pretty sure he was on the way to finding out the answer.

"What's wrong?" Her hand was on his shoulder to steady herself and once again, he was afforded a lovely view of damp skin that was practically begging for his mouth to be attached to it. 

She had to be doing it on purpose.

But her innocent look told him otherwise and he clenched his hand into a fist. "Don't tell me the self-proclaimed Party King himself is tired," she grinned and his eyes darkened, on the verge of losing his concentration. Her free hand came up, resting on his neck as she leaned in further to whisper to him. 

"Losing your stamina Lucifer?" Her tone held a challenge that she probably expected him to rise to. 

But he rose in an entirely inappropriate way instead and he had finally had enough.

"Oh, bugger it."

He ducked down and within seconds she was over his shoulder and he was marching towards the front doors with tunnel vision. Get girl in car. Take girl home. Go to apartment. Watch Hot Tub High School and masturbate until satisfied.

Oh the humiliation of it all. 

This is really what he'd been reduced to? He couldn't even look at another woman without picturing Chloe instead. It was pathetic really. 

So yes, he'd fished out his old copy of Hot Tub High School and yes, he may or may not have enjoyed himself more than once to one particular scene.

The star of said scene protested all the way to the car, kicking her legs and slapping his back, demanding to be put down this instant under threat of his painful death.   
"Lucifer, what the hell are you doing!? Let me go!" 

He didn't reply, simply setting her down on her feet with her back to the car. He boxed her in with his arms on either side of her, face inches from hers. "We're leaving," he growled. She scowled at him, not in the least bit intimidated. That infuriated him all the more. The bloody woman was like his kryptonite.

She threw her arms up. "Why? I thought we were having a good time?" 

He didn't answer her angry question. Instead, he tried to move away to a safer distance. Her hands grabbing his arms stopped him though and she pulled him back around to face her. 

"I asked you a question Lucifer. Why the hell did you just carry me out of there over your shoulder like some Neanderthal?"

"Because, if I hadn't, I would currently be shagging you senseless on the stage and to hell with all the onlookers," he got out through gritted teeth, staring her dead in the eye so she knew he was serious. "I thought you might like to save your modesty."

Chloe was silent and he pulled away at last, angry with himself for spilling the beans so easily. He stormed around to the driver's side of his car, getting in and gripping the steering wheel tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

This whole, range of human emotions thing was seriously getting on his nerves.

He was pining after a woman like some mere mortal. 

He had no idea what she did that got under his skin so much. It had to be some joke of his Father's. Somehow, he raised his eyes questioningly.

No. He'd worked out by now that his Father lacked a sense of humour.

It was a long moment before she moved in his peripheral vision.

He assumed that Chloe had brought her own car and certainly would not be joining him after his little tantrum. So colour him surprised when the passenger side door opened and she slid in without a word. She shut it softly behind her and an awkward silence reigned in the car for several seconds.

It was Chloe who spoke first.

"You know, I really should punch you in the nose for that little stunt. I'm pretty sure everyone saw my ass."

He snorted. "I'm well aware."

She had every right to throw a punch, seeing as he'd just embarrassed her in front of her entire old High School year. 

"But," she continued, eyeing his profile as he avoided eye contact. Clearly he didn't enjoy losing control in front of her like he had. He glanced at her when she looked down at her hands. 

"But?" he frowned.

She was quiet for a few more moments while he eyed her.

"But... I don't even know what I'm saying," she shifted, playing with the hem of her dress distractedly. He leaned back, eyebrow raised and lips parted. She seemed the picture of innocence, looking at him from under those long lashes with an expression of pure lust on her face. 

Well fuck. 

If she was saying what he thought she was saying...

She rolled her eyes at how unusually slow he was being. 

"Lucifer, _seriously_? I couldn't make it more obvious if I straddled you." His cock twitched against his thigh as the words came out of her mouth and the fantasy immediately assaulted him. 

It was everything he'd ever wanted. Chloe Decker, dress hitched up around her thighs and riding him for all she was worth in the front seat of his car? 

Yes fucking _please_. 

She let out a loud swear word when he slammed on the accelerator and they jerked forwards at a speed that was certainly not legal. 

"Lucifer, slow down!" she gaped at him, holding on for dear life as he roared down the almost empty street and screeched around the corner. "You're going to kill us before we even get back home."

"Who said anything about going back home?" he threw her a filthy smirk. 

He was on the verge of just pulling over on the street and hoping no cops came by. There would only be one cop coming tonight if he had his way. He congratulated himself on his pun. He'd tell it to her later, when they'd exhausted themselves.

He drove past darkened alleyways, thinking that was stooping a bit too low. "Lucifer, where the hell are we even-" she trailed off as he pulled into what looked like a deserted car park.

Chloe gave him an _-are you kidding me-_ look. 

"Oh wow Lucifer, it's every girls dream. To be banged in the back seat of a car in the middle of an empty parking lot," she dead-panned. But she was still taking off her seatbelt when she said it, so he considered that a win for him. 

The alcohol was clearly making her braver than usual. He liked it.

"Front seat," he corrected with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Ooh, up-scale."

"You are asking for it," he said, reaching up and tugging at his tie. He undid the knot, his eyes still on her. The silky material was thrown in the back seat as he went to work on his shirt next. 

He stopped her when she went to push the thin straps down her arms.

"Wait," he asked, not affording her the same courtesy as he undid his shirt cuffs. 

"What? Please don't tell me you've suddenly got cold feet. Because if you leave me high and dry right now Lucifer, I swear to God," she started but he leaned forwards and kissed her. 

Just to shut her up of course.

Several seconds later, he pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"Calm down. I just want you to leave the dress on. Unless you've been unable to guess, I'm quite partial to how you look in it." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Besides," he continued. "I want the fun of taking you out of it later tonight. If you take it off now, I probably won't let you put it back on."

"You're just full of charm aren't you?" she laughed. "Carrying me to your car. Parking somewhere no-one will see us having sex. Keeping our clothes on. So, so sweet," she said, all the while shimmying her panties off of her legs.

His whole body jerked as arousal hit him in the gut like a battering ram. That was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

She hung them over the rear view mirror.

Scratch his last statement from the record.

_That_ was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Which was saying something coming from an immortal. Her gaze dipped to watch what his hands were doing and he suddenly felt the need to move faster than he was already. His belt buckle was yanked open and his zipper dragged down.

He heard Chloe's breath hitch.

He was just so eager to taste her, touch her, feel her around him.

After this, he would take her back to his apartment and take her in every way on every piece of bloody furniture he owned. But right this second, he just craved the feel of her.

He hadn't had anyone but his own damned hand and the image of her on a screen for over a month.

He explained this to her in fairly blunt terms.

"Promises, promises," was her response and then in three swift movements she'd somehow managed to relocate herself into his lap. He looked at her with a new found respect mixed with a little bit of awe.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked but her only answer was to kiss him deeply.

Halle-bloody-lujah.

Her fingers replaced his on his zipper and his hands dived under the hem of her dress. He skimmed his palms over her warm skin, the flush of arousal making her hot to the touch. The little noises she made when his thumbs swept wide circles over her were delicious to his ears.

He wanted her to make those sounds twenty-four seven.

Gripping her thighs, he tugged her closer and urged her to press herself against him.

But she was busy digging under the material of his boxers and wrapping her hot little hand around his cock. Had he been any other man he probably would have shot right then and there and embarrassed himself. Thankfully, the Lord of Hell had slightly more restraint than that.

Slightly. 

He groaned, long and low against her throat at the feel of her tugging him free of his pants. "Damn," he heard her mutter softly, looking down at him. His laughter shook them both and she couldn't help but join in. How did they keep finding themselves in these ridiculous situations?

"Are you going to stare all night? I mean, it's doing wonders for my ego but very little for yours," he leaned forward, nuzzling her breasts through the soft fabric and bucking his hips upwards into her grip.

"Getting impatient Lucifer?" she asked slyly, squeezing a little and dragging her hand upwards.

He let out a breathy moan. 

"Great, I've been landed with a tease."

She started a steady rhythm over him. Down and up, down and up, down, up, down, up, _up, up-_

"Chloe," his head fell back against the headrest, eyes closed and breathing heavy as her thumb circled the head of his cock. She spread pre-cum over him, slicking her movements and while his eyes were closed in pleasure, she reached up and slid the top of her dress down to free her breasts.

Her nipples tightened in the cooler air and she reached out to stroke Lucifer's hair.

His eyes opened at her touch and he then darkened when he saw her on display for him. Without any words, he leaned forward and took a nipple into his hot mouth. Her own mouth dropped open and his hands found her hips to pull her closer.

She was forced to let go of him as he wrapped his arms around her and laved her breasts with his tongue.

Her fingers weaved through his thick hair, holding his head close to her chest as the sensation of warm wet pulls on her nipples sent jolting shudders right to the apex of her thighs.

"So good," she purred, her nails scratching his scalp. 

She was aching for him now, the throb between her legs needing immediate attention. 

"Lucifer," she dragged his attention away from her breasts and bucked her hips towards him in a silent invitation. He gripped her ass, slipping down in his seat a little bit. Her dress brushed lightly over his shaft and he moaned softly, eyes meeting hers.

Lucifer took himself in hand, spreading her lips apart with the slick head of his cock.

He rubbed himself over her, circling her clit and never tearing his eyes away from hers for a second. 

The sensation of him rubbing her clit was sending pleasure curling though her and her hands gripped his shoulders, '"Please," leaving her mouth in a breathy exhale. Lucifer didn't even tease her for pleading, he was so far gone himself.

He pressed into her and she followed his lead, sinking down onto him.

Inch by thick, glorious inch filled her.

She was panting, head back and throat exposed when she finally took him inside fully. "Oh wow," she breezed and he would have completely returned the sentiment if slick, hot muscles weren't currently strangling his cock.

Instead he managed a nod of agreement, pulling her forward into a sloppy kiss while she began to move.

Pulling up slightly and then rolling her hips on the way back down, Lucifer thought that she might just be his undoing tonight. Right here in this car, death by combustion. Who knew a little human could burn so hot?

Her head rolled sensually and her forehead met his.

She smiled.

His eyes unfocused and focused again.

All the while she bounced on his cock like a little fantasy come true. Her inner muscles contracted, squeezing the hell out of him and he groaned loudly. "Fuck- you're going to be the death of me woman," he nipped at her bottom lip.

"In a good way?" she panted and he nodded.

"So bloody good," he agreed, arms circling her waist as he encouraged her to roll her hips again.

"Mmmmnn," she agreed incoherently.

She kissed him, grinding against him before arching her back. 

The car horn exploded to life and they both jumped, startled at the sudden noise.

He exhaled a laugh and she followed his example. "Sorry."

"Give me a heart attack, is that your plan?" he pulled her forward to kiss her again, tongue sliding against hers as her pace picked up. Lucifer could hold off for a good while but the way she was rocking to and fro against him had his usual restraint buckling.

"So good," she purred, arching in his hands and putting her breasts within range of his mouth again. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around a pert little nipple and sucking slowly, watching her reaction with unbridled glee.

Her fingertips ghosted over his own nipples and he grinned devilishly against her.

He could feel her muscles fluttering on his shaft.

Hand slipping under her dress, he found her clit with ease and rubbed lightly to help her over the edge. Her hips snapped against his and the cry of his name filled the car as her orgasm pulsed in warm waves through her body. 

"Oh yeah- o-h," her eyes were closed tight and he was busy enjoying the rubber banding of her muscles over his shaft.

When her eyes finally opened lazily, she leaned down and kissed him, still moving to push him towards his own end. Oh no, his Detective was no quitter. He helped her along, moving her hips with his hands.

"Bite your lip," he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Bite your lip," he repeated, pulling her face forward so he could watch. She did as he asked, tongue wetting her lips before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Bloody fu-uck," he grunted, making sure never to look away from her as he pitched his hips upwards and came inside her.

She moaned headily, enjoying the warm wetness currently pooling between her legs.

Lucifer didn't pull out of her, instead tugging her down to lie against his chest. 

"Hope I didn't wear you out, Chloe," he mumbled, pushing her damp hair out of her face. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You underestimate me."

"Oh I certainly hope so," he kissed her lazily, her hands coming up to stroke the back of his neck. "Because I'm no-where near done with you for the night. Just let me regain some of the feeling in my legs and I'll drive us back to Lux," he promised.

She nodded, smiling and peppering little kisses over his jaw.

They should probably move, his brain told him. But Chloe was cuddled into his chest, him still inside her and he was enjoying it too much to let her go.

"Thanks for coming tonight," she lifted her head suddenly.

His grin and eyebrow wiggle was enough to make her roll her eyes. "You're very welcome Chloe." She slapped his chest, the movements making him shift inside her and they both exhaled half-laughs half-groans.

"You're such an ass," she reiterated her original stance on him as a person. "You knew what I meant."

His head fell back against the seat, grin glued to his face and not likely to come off any time soon. "I did. Don't mention it." 

He motioned for her to sit up and he pulled out of her at last, nipping at her neck as he did. "Hmm, we've made a mess of my good trousers for one," he eyed the damp patches of mingled come. 

"How terrible," she hummed in agreement and when he glanced up, she was smiling at him.

"I think I'm a bad example on you."

She nodded, definitely not disagreeing with him. 

"Right, well I think it's time I got us back to Lux. I have a bed with your name on it, Miss Decker," he said and she made to get off him. But he pulled her back down. "Stay right where you are. Trust me, I'm an excellent driver." 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Lucifer, you can't drive with me on top of you."

"I beg to differ. Now stay. It's only a few blocks. We'll go in via the private entrance. Spare your blushes."

"You're incorrigible," she huffed a laugh and he revved the engine in response.

"So I've been told."

With that, he took off towards Lux. That bed was calling himself and his lovely companion. Who was he to tell it no?

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon.
> 
> I really need a new hobby but I can't stop.


End file.
